Peur pour toi 2
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Alors, voici la version 2 de Peur pour toi que j'ai complètement remis à neuf j'espère que ça vous plaiera, c'est une histoire avec dudulle et Quatchou


Peur pour toi

Auteur : kowai

E-mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : nan, nan et nan, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ça vous suffit !!!!

Genre : Yaoi, pov

Couple : 1x5 et 2x4

Remarque : ce fic vient d'être recommencé de fond en comble ! Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, voilà, essayer de faire une bonne lecture.

Au niveau des pov c'est assez zarb donc il faut suivre, vous z'êtes prévenu ^^o

*******************

Pov Quat-chan

            Cela fait un mois qu'ils sont ensemble ! Un mois durant lequel  je me suis imaginé le même scénario mais avec des personnages  différents.

Nous deux ensembles ! Nous tenant la main, nous embrassant, nous disant des mots doux. 

Dormant dans le même lit, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre,  montrant aux autres notre amour en public, n'ayant rien à faire des remarques des passants.

Et à chaque fois je me réveillais et m'apercevais que je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras. Lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, et le lui dire à longueur de temps. 

            J'ai pourtant voulu lui dire. Lui avouer que je ne peux vivre une seconde sans lui, sans ses sourires moqueur, sans cette voix rieuse et douce.

Mais dès que je voyais ses perles d'améthyste se poser sur moi, je me résignais, me disant qu'il pourrait me repousser et ne plus me voir comme un ami. Que je ne serais plus rien à ses yeux. Et ce jour-là, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre. Sans toi  mon point de repère, je serais dans le noir et tous les démons qui étaient partie grâce à toi reviendront me hanter, comme avant.

            Chaque jour c'est une bataille continuelle pour ne pas montrer que je l'aime.

Quand je me sens gêné, je tourne la tête de peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

En plus avec sa manie de se balader à poil, ce n'est pas simple !  

Souvent sans me rendre vraiment compte, je me mets à fixer son auguste postérieur. 

Heureusement qu'il ne m'a jamais griller, car sinon, je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre.

Si que je matais littéralement son cul ! Et là, la réponse ne se ferais pas attendre, une bonne baffe, je suppose.

Un autre exemple, quand nous sommes à table et qu'il commence à me faire beaucoup de compliment sur ma cuisine, je sais c'est idiot, mais moi quand je les entends, je n'aie qu'une envie, l'embrasser ! Je ne parle pas d'un bisou de remerciement sur la joue, mais d'un vrai baiser. La seule chose qui me retient est qu'il y a les autres dans la salle.

Les soirs où il cauchemarde, je viens dans sa chambre et lui prends la main. De façon à ce qu'il voie que je suis là, pour le rassurer. Souvent je le prends dans mes bras et le laisse pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, lui caressant les cheveux en même temps.

Combien de fois, dans ses moments-là, je n'aie pas eu envie de l'embrasser, de faire plus pour le calmer et tous lui avouer. Mais tout le temps, comme une petite voix intérieure me dit non, il ne faut pas, ne brise pas ce moment si précieux à ton coeur.

            Alors comme toujours, je joue le rôle du meilleur ami qui vient le rassurer.

Sauf que ce rôle commence à me faire souffrir le martyr !

Je n'en peux plus.

 En fait tout ce que j'aimerais c'est pouvoir laisser ce masque, le jeter à l'eau et vivre sans, tout ma vie.

Mais pour vivre sans lui, il faudrait tout avoué à Duo, et c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je sais, je peux piloter un Gundam de sept tonnes mais je ne suis pas foutu de faire une déclaration !

Mais je ne peux pas ! 

J'aimerais être aussi fort que Trowa, Heero ou Wufei, avoir le courage d'aller voir Duo et de lui dire tout simplement : je t'aime.

Ses mots que l'ont dit simple, sont  dur a prononcer une fois que l'ont se trouve devant la personne avec qui on rêve de finir sa vie.

Vu que le courage me manque, la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, est de partir.

Partir loin de lui et  laisser  mon cœur mourir doucement.

Fin pov Quat-chan

Pov Duo-chan

Pourquoi est-il dans son lit, sans bouger, à regarder le plafond.

Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, il m'inquiète dans ses moments-là.

Hier par exemple, il m'a prit par la main et m'a emmené dans le hangar à Gundam.

Il n'y avait personne rien que lui et moi.

Je me suis imaginé tant de chose durant ce court trajet.

Je voyais déjà la scène où il m'avouait ses sentiments cachés depuis si longtemps au fond de son cœur. Et moi je le prenais dans mes bras, lui disant à quel point je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'aie vu.

Mais à peine ai-je eu la peine de penser ça que Quatre est devenu très pâle, il s'est excusé et il est parti en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais tant espéré qu'il me dise : Je t'aime. 

J'avais tant rêvé entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et qu'ils m'ensorcèlent dès que je les entendrais de nouveau.

J'espérais tant goûter à ses lèvres, connaîtrent leurs saveurs.

Ses mots si dur à prononcer mais si doux à entendre.

Moi aussi j'aurais dû en profiter pour tout lui avouer, mais comme d'habitude la peur me rongeait.

La peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il m'avoue que ce n'est pas moi qu'il aimait, mais Trowa.

Je n'aie jamais rien eu contre Trowa, mais l'idée qu'il soit avec Quatre, mon Quatre me terrifie. J'ai besoin de lui, qu'il me sert dans ses bras quand je fais un cauchemar, qu'il me raconte ses secrets.

J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix douce et calme.

J'ai besoin de lui.   

Fin pov Duo-chan

Pov Quat-chan

_ Duo appelle la Terre, Quatre, tu réponds ??

J'entends Duo qui m'appelle, je décide de quitter le pays des songes quelques minutes.

_ Oui, que veux-tu Duo ?

_ T'es enfin réveillé, ça faire dix minutes que je t'appelle !

Dix minutes, hé bé ! Pourtant d'habitude quand je fais le vide à l'intérieur de ma tête je ne reste pas si longtemps sans répondre. A vrai dire d'habitude je ne me torture pas autant mentalement !

_ Enfin bref, le dîner est près. Trowa nous a fait des pattes à la carbonara, tu viens ?

Des pattes, hm ça ne me tente pas trop ce soir, mais bon pour ne pas les inquiéter je vais descendre avec Duo. 

Je me lève et suis Duo jusqu'à la cuisine.

Là je m'assoie et commence à manger sans bruit.

Bon récapitulons, après manger je fais croire que j'ai envie de dormir, je fais mon sac et je sors de la maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Vu que je sais où se situe chaque caméra de surveillance, soigneusement installées par Heero, je suis tranquille. Ensuite je vais à l'aéroport le plus proche et je retourne sur ma colonie d'origine L 4. 

Je sais que se sera un grand vide de ne plus les voir.

Je me dis que je fais ça pour Duo, mais c'est faux en fait, je fais ça par lâcheté.

Ne plus les voir c'est m'enlever mon cœur. 

Comment tenir quand j'apprendrais à la télé que l'un d'eux a été capturé !

 Je vais me laisser mourir sans eux.

Sans Heero et ses Omae o korosu, son regard froid, sans expression.

Sans Trowa, qui a toujours été là pour m'entendre parler de Duo, quand je n'allais pas bien.

Sans Wufei et sa fierté, ses sautes d'humeurs. 

Et sans toi Duo, tes sourires moqueurs, sans ta voix douce et apaisante, sans toi tout court. 

Mais il faut s'y résigner, je ne peux t'avoué mes sentiments, c'est trop dur, alors je préfère souffrir tout seul au lieu que vous souffriez de me voir dépérir.

_ Quatre, et oh Quatre, tu es toujours avec nous ???

Quelqu'un m'appelle, il me semble que c'est Duo.

_ Oui, oui, je suis toujours là. Bon excusez-moi Trowa ton repas est sûrement délicieux mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Je sors de table et monte dans ma chambre.

Arrivé là, je vais d'abord dans la salle de bain et je fais couler l'eau, comme ça ils croiront que je prends une douche. Ensuite, le rangement commence.

J'ai tellement de souvenir quand je regarde mes affaires :

Mes chemises venant de L 4, ma sœur Iria m'aidait toujours à les choisir.

Là-bas j'étais un peu la poupée quoique beaucoup !!! Vu que j'étais le seul garçon aux milieux de 29 filles, elles ne se gênaient pas !

Il y a aussi une photo que j'avais prise avec Duo, je la regarde quelques secondes, puis la mets dans ma poche. Cette photo avait été faite lors d'une réception, où plutôt une mission qui devait se dérouler durant une réception, et comme il y avait un  photographe Duo en a voulu une de nous deux. Maintenant je la regarde toujours avant de dormir, elle me calme et me réconforte.

Le reste est simplement des affaires comme les autres.

Une seule chose attire mon attention, une chaîne, oui, une chaîne qu'il m'avait offerts pour mon anniversaire, elle était en or massif avec une petite croix.

C'était l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait fait, le plus beau c'est de l'avoir rencontré !

Voilà, j'ai fini de tout ranger, maintenant adieux mes amis.

Je sors par la fenêtre, le sac chargé sur mon dos.

Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas au 3 ème étages, j'aurais eu des problèmes, j'ai le vertige de un et de deux je me serais tué !

Une fois en bas, je me faufile dans le parc, évitant les caméras et les pièges installés par ce cher Heero ! Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une mince affaire, il en a installé presque partout ! Mais quand je dis partout c'est partout ! On a l'impression d'être dans une prison.

Et moi je suis l'homme qui essaye de s'évader. Qui vient de réussir d'ailleurs.

Je saute le grillage, et commence à courir comme un dératé pour arriver à l'aéroport le plus proche, qui est à 3 km.  Ça fait jamais de mal un peu de course à pied comme dirait l'autre, qui était Wufei je crois. 

En prononçant ce nom je m'arrête soudain et je revois immédiatement le visage de Duo.

Nan ! Il faut que je continu, il ne faut pas que les autres ne souffrent par ma faute, il ne faut pas ! Mes larmes montent aux yeux, pour une fois je leurs laisse libre cours, tout en continuant à courir.

J'arrive à l'aéroport, je m'arrête quelques minutes le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Car mine de rien, 3 km c'est très très long.

J'aurais vraiment dû manger tout à l'heure, je suis affamé maintenant, c'est malin !! 

Mon billet était réservé depuis hier, je me lève et pars attendre la navette.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit, le doute commence à m'envahir.

Et si je faisais une grosse erreur !    

Je ne veux pas regretter une fois arriver sur L 4.

Je ne sais plus ! 

Je ne comprends plus !

Que dois-je faire ?

Partir sur ma colonie retrouver mes sœurs ?

Ou alors rester avec mes amis et l'homme que j'aime ?

Aidez-moi Allah ! Aidez-moi à prendre une décision.

Je veux rester, mais j'ai peur !

Je veux partir mais je ne veux pas qu'il me manque.

Tout ça m'embrouille !!

La navette est arrivée depuis 5 minutes, et c'est le dernière appelle.

Une hôtesse vient m'appeler, mais en la voyant arriver vers moi, je pars en courant et sors de l'aéroport.

Pas très loin de là, il y a un parc, près d'un lac, je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur un des bancs et de réfléchir.   

Pov Duo-chan

Quatre n'a pas mangé ce soir, son attitude commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je vais aller lui parler tout à l'heure car il prend sa douche.

Tiens en parlant de douche, c'est étrange ça fait une demie heure qu'elle coule.

La peur commence à m'envahir.

Et si Quatre avait décidé de faire une grosse bêtise ??

Je me mets à courir vers les escaliers et monte les marches quatre par quatre en hurlant son prénom.

Il ne répond pas.

Par pitié mon dieu fait que Quatre n'est pas eu des idées absurdes derrière la tête !!

Si il a fait ça, même dans sa tombe je viens le chercher et il va m'entendre gueuler !!

Mon Quatre, je t'en pris, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci est fermée.

Je la défonce ? 

Où je toque tranquillement ?

Si je défonce Heero va me tuer, et si je toque, il n'y aura aucun souci.

Je toque donc à la porte, mais il ne répond toujours pas, là je commence réellement à avoir peur !

Je me décide à entrer.

Et bizarrement, il n'y a personne dans la salle, juste l'eau qui coule, c'est tout.    

Et Quatre ?? Il est où ????

_ Si c'est une mauvaise blague Quatre, ce n'est pas drôle !!

Je me mets à dire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

La peur est tellement en moi que je commence à m'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. 

Quatre dans sa chambre il est mort.

Nan !!! Mauvaise direction de penser.

Même si il est vrai que son attitude, laisse croire que c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire. Moi je ne veux même pas y penser.

Mon Quatre n'irais jamais se tuer pour un rien !

Quoique en ce moment, il ne me dit plus rien, c'est comme si il m'évitait ! 

Je me demande bien pourquoi ! 

Je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais il continu à m'éviter comme si j'étais un pestiféré.

Dès qu'il me voit, il part immédiatement dans une autre pièce. 

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir une réponse.

Même si celle-ci doit être pénible à entendre, je veux savoir !

Quand il me fuit, tout un tas de sentiment s'installe en moi, la peur de ne plus le revoir, le désespoir qu'il me déteste et la mélancolie quand je repense à tous ces bons moments passés avec lui.

Tous ces moments de pur plaisir après s'être fait une bonne bataille de coussins, tous ces moments où il me prenait dans ses bras après un cauchemar, tous ces moments où nous étions proche l'un de l'autre, tous ces moments où j'aurai dû tout lui avouer.

Aller courage, il ne faut pas baisser les bras, un jour j'irai le voir et je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis un bout de temps. 

Et ce jour-là, j'aurai ma réponse.

Si c'est oui, je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Si c'est non, j'irai me suicider, tant le désespoir m'envahira.

Je ferme le robinet dont de l'eau froide s'échappe, et décide d'aller voir dans sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

Pourquoi est-il dans les nuages en ce moment ?

Pourquoi m'évite t-il ?

Lui ai-je fais du mal indirectement ?

Aime t-il Trowa ?

M'aime t-il ?

En fait c'est ça le véritable question : m'aime t-il ?

Je ne pourrais y répondre malheureusement.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la pièce, la porte est fermée.

J'enfonce la porte, et le spectacle sur lequel je tombe me sidère.

Il n'y a personne dans la pièce, je vais immédiatement vers l'armoire et l'ouvre…

 Rien, il n'y a rien dedans, RIEN !!!!

Mon Quatre est partis me laissant seul au monde.

_ QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'hurle son nom, me disant que si je l'appelle, il reviendra pour me serrer contre lui.

Mais il n'arrive pas.

Il n'arrivera jamais.

 Il est parti. 

_ POURQUOI !!!!!!!!! POURQUOI !!! POURQUOI ME LAISSES TU SEUL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les autres semblent avoir entendu mes cris.

En quelques secondes ils sont tous dans la pièce.

Ils me fixent tous, leurs regards sont froids et plein de colère.

 Je me mets à éclater en sanglot, je n'en peux plus.

 _ Mon Quatre, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul ! Je t'en pris reviens.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais dit ces mots à haute voix.

Soudain Trowa arrive vers moi, il me prends par le col, et me plaque au mur.

_ Quatre s'est tiré à cause de toi !!!!! Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher ses sentiments !!! Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il se torture !!!! C'est de ta faute !

Quatre, mais comment ça se peut ! Il m'aime ??

Ô mon dieu, j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

Mon Quatre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !!!

Oh nan, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une bêtise par ma faute.

Je l'aime trop, je ne veux pas !!

 Trowa me lâche.

 Je me précipite vers la fenêtre et saute.

Une fois dehors je commence à courir comme un dératé.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'en voulait !!

Qu'il ne m'approchait plus ! 

Tout est de ma faute, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle !

Mon Quatre, mon petit Quatre.

Par pitié mon dieu, ayez pitié ! Ramenez-le moi !

J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre.

Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, s'il vous plait.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues tel un torrent de tristesse et de désespoir, mais je continu à courir.

Courir pour le retrouver, mon amour, mon cœur, une partie de moi.

Je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi.

Car nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

Nous sommes complémentaires.

Je viens d'arriver devant l'aéroport.

Je ne le vois pas.

Je hurle son nom plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse.

Quatre est parti, me laissant seul.

La navette pour L 4 est partie depuis dix minutes.

Je suis effondré.

Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à sa souffrance.

Chaque jour il dépérissait et je ne voyais rien.

Ou du moins, je ne voulais rien voir !

Pardonne-moi Quatre, pardonne-moi !

J'avance sans savoir vraiment où je vais et atterrit devant l'entrée d'un parc 

J'entre et continu ma route tout en pleurant.

Je marche dans ce magnifique endroit, sans pour autant regarder ce qu'il  a autour de moi

Je m'en veux tellement,

On souffrait tous le deux, mais nous avions tellement peur de la réaction de l'autre que nous avons préféré avoir mal plutôt que de tout s'avouer

Je suis vraiment idiot des fois ! 

Ça crevait les yeux pourtant que Quatre m'aimait, 

Le matin, les petites étoiles dans ses yeux en me voyant, quand il rougissait au moindre compliment, ou au moindre contact physique.

Dès que je le prenais par la main pour l'emmener quelque par j'avais l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Je voyais ses vertiges, mais je ne voulais rien admettre, de peur de me faire des illusions et d'en souffrir.

Quand je pense que moi aussi, dès que je le voyais le matin je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le serrer contre moi et l'embrasser. 

Comme dirait Wu, je suis vraiment accroc !

Il faut que je le retrouve !

Quatre ne nous aurait jamais laissé, tout d'abord parce qu'il s'est attaché à nous, et ensuite, si il venait à nous arriver quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Pourquoi il a fallu que se soit de moi qu'il tombe amoureux ! 

Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut ! 

Je suis Shinigami bordel de merde !

La personne qui fait souffrir les gens qu'il aime !

Comment est-ce qu'un ange peut tomber amoureux d'un démon.

Et un démon d'un ange d'ailleurs.

On dit que l'amour est aveugle, 

Pourtant, même en sachant que je l'aimais, 

J'ai pu voir à travers son cœur.

Et lui au travers du miens je suppose. 

Notre amour est fort l'un envers l'autre

C'est peut-être cela qui m'a permis de le comprendre, 

De l'aimer comme il le méritait,

Mais c'est aussi cela qui m'a empêché de lui dire. 

Je me suis toujours dit que l'amour était un sentiment de faiblesse, mais en fait c'est le plus beau sentiment qui existe sur cette Terre

L'amour, 

Ce mot sonne si bien à mes oreilles,

Mais malheureusement en ce moment, 

Le seul sentiment qui anime mon cœur est la peine, la douleur, le désarroi d'avoir perdu un être cher à mes yeux, cher à mon cœur

En avançant, je vois des bancs et je décide de m'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, sans pour autant regarder qui y aie assit.

J'entends soudain une voix murmurer, ou plutôt fredonner :

_ Je t'ai laissé

J'avais si peur que tu souffres

Mais maintenant c'est moi qui aie mal

Pourquoi dois-je souffrir. 

L'amour détruit tout

Il fait mal,

Pourtant ce sentiment est si beau quand il vient du cœur

Mais pour moi

Il n'a fait que me tuer petit à petit

Me laissant seul dans la tristesse et dans le désespoir.

J'écoute les paroles, m'enivrant de la voix mélodieuse de cette personne, sans pourtant oser lever les yeux vers elle.

Car je me dis que si je la regarde, alors cette voix partira et je serai de nouveau seul.

Pourtant elle me rappelle quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais qui !

Je suis tellement bercé par la voix que toutes mes pensées s'envolent comme si un coup de vent les balayait.

_  Je me suis dit que fuir réglerait mes problèmes.

    Mais c'est faux, 

    La douleur est de retour dans mon cœur.

    Et je ne sais pas comment la faire disparaître.

    La solitude m'entoure de ses bras.

    Et la peur vient à moi.

    Je ne sais que faire.

    Que penser.

     Je ne saurais définir  le sentiment qui m'anime.

    Qui m'a fait partir de cet endroit où j'étais si bien.

     En sécurité, avec les gens que j'aimais.

     Mais le destin en a voulu ainsi.

     Maintenant je pleure mes amis.

     Que j'ai laisser loin de moi.

     Loin de mon cœur.

     Un jour peut-être je les retrouverai.

     Et c'est sûrement la haine de mon départ que je verrais.

     Ils m'accuseront de lâche.

     Et ils auront raison.

     Je les aie laissé combattre seul. 

     Ils m'en voudront de ma faiblesse.

     Et moi je repenserai à cette tristesse.

     Qui était en moi jour et nuit.

     Pour me rappeler mes amis.

     Que j'ai perdu par lâcheté.

     A cause d'un amour inavoué.

     Un amour qu'il m'a détruit petit à petit.

     Me laissant dépérir seul, dans les bras de la solitude.

     Me laissant partir pour les oublier.

     Comment obliger un cœur à oublier ses amis de toujours.

     Oublier mes coéquipiers durant la guerre, tout oublier.

     Cela m'est impossible,

     Tous ses souvenirs.

      Les meilleurs.

      Et les pires.

      Je ne peux les oublier.  

      Même si je le voulais.

      Mon cœur le refuserait.

      Cette voix et ses phrases,  me font penser à Quatre, mon Quatre qui est parti me laissant seul au monde. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vois que c'est la pleine Lune, je décide de faire un vœu mais sans conviction.

Soudain j'entends la personne murmurer une dernière chose, je suis obligé de tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

_ Je t'aie perdu mon amour, je vous aie tous laissé, mais sache que tu resteras dans mon cœur pour toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime Duo mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme.

J'ai cru entendre mon nom, c'est impossible, comment cette personne peut-elle me connaître, de plus je ne l'aie jamais vu.

Dois-je lever la tête pour reconnaître cette personne ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de me faire encore des illusions,  peur de souffrir de nouveau et j'ai peur de lever la tête et qu'il n'y ait personne.

Pourquoi tant de sentiments se mêlent en moi ?

La peur, la tristesse, l'inquiétude.

Celui qui perdurera tout le temps sera la peur.

Je veux lever la tête pour voir qui est assis sur le banc, mais je reste paralyser.

_ Qua…Quat…Quatre

J'arrive simplement à prononcer.

Il s'arrête soudain de sangloter.

Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, si c'est lui qui est devant moi, je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe de nouveau. 

Je le regarde et le voit…

Mon ange blond, mon Quatre, mon si petit Quatre, la personne que j'aime.

_ Quatre…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'essaie même pas de les arrêter.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Mon Quatre, il est devant moi, il me regarde.

Il pleure lui aussi.

Nous pleurons l'un pour l'autre.

Quatre me regarde avec joie, soulagement et stupéfaction. 

_ Quatre, je…je…je t'aime...Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les mots restaient coincé dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je voulais tout t'avouer. J'avais si peur que tu me rejettes.

Quatre me regardait avec un amour et une passion peut commune.

Je n'en peux plus et commence à éclater en sanglot.

Il s'approche alors de moi et me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

_ Duo, mon Duo, excuse moi d'être partis, mais j'avais tellement mal.

Je souffrais tant de ne rien te dire.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

J'aurais dû tout te dire dès le début. 

[T_T oui, ça m'aurait évité d'écrire 10 pages]

Mais le courage me manquait tellement, te dire que je t'aimais était si dur. 

En plus, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ta réaction.

Je lève mon visage remplit de larmes et lui fais un sourire rassurant.

Quat baisse sa tête en m'embrasse tendrement.

Ce baiser me fait alors comprendre à quel point je l'aimais.

J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre.

Même si les gens se moqueront de nous,  oui Shinigami aime un ange et alors !

Notre amour sera plus fort que les remarques, il sera plus fort que tout.

Je t'aime Quatre, et rien ne nous séparera.

Pas même la mort.

Je règnerai sur les enfers et toi sur le paradis.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je vis dans tes yeux les étoiles qui me manquaient tant.

_ Je t'aime Quat.

_ Je t'aime Duo rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort.

_ Pas même la mort. 

Ce soir-là, une personne assista à cette déclaration, la Lune comprit que leur amour resterait à jamais pur, sans trahison.

Qu'un démon pouvait aimer un ange et inversement n'était pas important, du moment qu'ils étaient franc l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils le prouvent.

Leur  amour était pur et il le resterait jusqu'à leurs morts et même au de-là. 

********************

Heero: Mel

Mel: vi?

Heero : Duo chiale trop!!!! Ce n'est pas sympa!

Mel: J'y peux rien on appelle ça l'inspiration! De plus je ferais soigneusement remarquer qu'il n'y à aucune  phrase provenant de la première version, quoique, elle était tellement nul que j'ai bien fait de pas reprendre de phrase ^^o, Bon en tout cas j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira (je peux vous dire que j'en est bavée pour l'écrire) review please ?

PS :

La version numéro 2 de Peur pour toi est finie, ENFIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai quelques remerciement à faire à :

Shin Maxwell, LyLio, et Chtite Elfie pour leurs soutiens dans cette aventure que me semblait folle T_T.

Les filles je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, merci beaucoup ^^

Et un dernier remerciement à ma béta ^^  miciiiiiii de bien vouloir lire mes fics !!! 


End file.
